finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Colorful - Falling in Love
"Colorful - Falling in Love" is a song from Final Fantasy Type-0. It is an anime-style J-Pop love song composed by Takeharu Ishimoto, lyrics written by SAWA, and sung by SAWA, ChriS Ito, Reina Tokura, and Yumi Yoshitaka. An English version of the song was recorded and used in the oversea release of Final Fantasy Type-0 HD. Lyrics Japanese version Japanese :楽しい every day　君と fall in love :ベルが鳴る瞬間　スリルをこえて go!! :escapeぬけだすあなたにずっとついて行きたいの :小さな事も笑いあえる　あなたといると楽しくなれる :you're my best friend No.1 :class で一番の pokerface　集中出来ない :その後showtimeまでに君と恋に落ちなくちゃ :瞳に映るキャンバスに今 :君への気持ち届けばきっと夢見る fall in love :憧れのデートしたいな~ :2人でパフェを食べたいな~ :幸せ感じて明日も会えたらいいな~ :ホームルームで話せない事教えてほしい :終業チャイムまで待てない girl's talk :制服の奥がチクチクするの :届かない気持ち　ループしながら　いつも探してる :瞳に映るキャンバスに今 :いたずらな気持ち届けばみんなカラフル fall in love Japanese rōmaji :Tanoshii EVERYDAY kimi to FALL IN LOVE :Beru ga naru shunkan suriru wo koete GO! :ESCAPE nukedasu anata ni zutto tsuiteikitai no :Chīsana koto mo waraiaeru anata to iru to tanoshikunareru :You're my best friend number one :Kurasu de ichiban no POKER FACE shūchū dekinai :Sono ato SHOWTIME made ni kimi to koi ni ochinakucha :Hitomi ni utsuru kyanbasu ni ima :kimi e no kimochi todokeba kitto yumemiru FALL IN LOVE :Akogare no dēto shitai na~ :Futari de pafe wo tabetaina~ :Shiawase kanjite ashita mo aetara ī na~ :Hōmurūmu de hanasenai koto oshiete hoshī :Shūgyou chaimu made matenai GIRL'S TALK :Seifuku no oku ga chikuchiku suru no :Todokanai kimochi rūpu shinagara itsumo sagashiteru :Hitomi ni utsuru kyanbasu ni ima :Itazura na kimochi todokeba minna karafuru FALL IN LOVE English translation :Having fun everyday, fall in love with you :The instant the bell rings, we're exceedingly thrilled, "Go!" :Slip out, escape, I always want to come along with you :Laughing at the smallest things, when you are there everything becomes fun :You're my best friend number 1! :In class, the number 1 pokerface can't concentrate :After that, until showtime, I need to fall in love with you :If the feelings I have for you can be reflected on the canvas of my eyes, :Surely, we'll dream of falling in love :I want you to teach me things that we can't say in homeroom :The girl's talk that can't wait until the bell rings at the end of school :I want to go on a longed-for date with you :I want to eat parfait together with you, just the two of us :I want to feel happy, it's nice if I can meet you again tomorrow :Even though the untold feelings I have for you tingle in a loop underneath my uniform, :I will always be searching :If the mischievous feelings I have for you can be reflected on the canvas of my eyes, :Everything will be colorful, fall in love! English version :Shiny Mighty, everyday KIMI TO fall in love :The school bell rings, and we rush to the classroom :Turn to page one, and then a glance at you :Sleepyhead, take me with you this afternoon :I want to feel more thrill with you, fill me in :Shiny Mighty, everyday I'm more in love with you :Tiny happy moments bloom, every smile will spark and shine :You're my best friend No.1 :You are my secret assignment :Keeper of all my excitement :Poker face, you're acting cool when everyone is around :But you know when I like you more... :After school, we ditch the scene and go dig out funny jokes :Everything will be alright If you keep me by your side :I think I'm falling love :Shiny Mighty, everyday I'm more in love with you :Tiny happy moments bloom, every smile will spark and shine :You're my best friend forever :I'm impressed by every move you make :How can you be so naturally attractive? :Pretty little mind, is there a space for me? :The only spot for me :These are the things I'll never say :Close enough to touch and hold your hand in my hand :Close enough to think you might see what I am seeking for :Am I more than just a friend? :Shiny Mighty, everyday I'm more in love with you :Everything will be alright If you keep me by your side :Colorful fall in love Game appearances ''Final Fantasy Type-0 "Colorful - Falling in Love" plays during the "What if..." scenario. It is the eighteenth track in the third disc of the original soundtrack album. The instrumental version is included as the nineteenth and the last track of the third disc. The theme also appears on the composer selections soundtrack. During the production of "What if...", the team told the composers to take their time and "surprise us." The signer was a rookie voice actress discovered by Takeharu Ishimoto's sound team (the composer in charge of ''Type-0's music). (translation) ''Final Fantasy XV'' "Colorful - Falling in Love" is the eighth track of Memories of FF TYPE-0, purchasable from Altissia for 1000 gil. It can be played in the music player. References External links * Japanese version on Ishimoto's Soundcloud * English version on Ishimoto's Soundcloud Category:Event themes from Final Fantasy Type-0 fr:Colorful - Falling in Love